¿Que pasaria si?
by Maddie Luna DiBiase
Summary: Draco Malfoy ha cambiado desde la guerra, más de lo que quisiera imaginar
1. Recuerdos y Amistades

Hola!

Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste y porfa si te gusta deja un review y si no te gusta… deja un review!

A leer!

* * *

Recuerdos y Amistades

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado al pie de un árbol en los jardines de hogwarts sumido en sus pensamientos, hace tan solo unos días había entrado al colegio a cursar el séptimo grado y aun recordaba una hermosa visión en la estación de King Cross.

_Flash Back_

_Hermione Granger se encontraba en King Cross buscando ansiosamente a Harry y a Ron a los cuales divisó junto a la señora Weasley, Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos y les planto dos en besos a cada uno en la mejilla._

_En ese momento Draco Malfoy hizo su entrada en la estación acaparando la atención de todas las jóvenes que se encontraban cerca, pero solo una llamó la atención de Draco: Hermione Granger._

_Draco vio como Hermione se acercaba hacia Potter y a Weasley y los besaba, de pronto sintió una punzada de dolor, y dirigió a los chicos una mirada asesina, Draco se sintió estúpido _

_-"¿Qué demonios me pasa?"- pensó Draco, mientras veía como Hermione había cambiado mucho en el último verano, ahora lucia realmente hermosa, unos jeans entubados relucían sus bien definidas piernas y una blusa a cuadros muy ajustada resaltaba su esbelta cintura. Draco se regaño mentalmente por pensar esas tonterías y atravesó el muro entre las plataformas 9 y 10, dejando ver el andén 9 y ¾._

_Fin del Flash Back._

A Draco le fascinaba ese árbol era uno de sus únicos confidentes, después del encarcelamiento de Blaise Zabini en Azcaban, sus únicos amigos eran ese árbol y Theodore Nott, quien siempre había apoyado a Draco incondicionalmente en todas sus decisiones.

Draco estaba tan absorbido en sus pensamientos, cuando una joven de pelo castaño y grandes ojos cafés caminaron hacia él.

-¿Draco Malfoy?-preguntó la joven castaña mientras se acercaba a Draco-¿Qué hace Draco Malfoy llorando?

* * *

¿Que tal estuvo?

Dejen reviews porfa!


	2. Pensamientos

HOLA! Gracias por leer el comienzo de mi fic!

Agradezco los comentarios (los buenos y los no tan buenos)

Lo creo completamente innecesario pero igual lo aclarare:

Esta historia se sitúa después de la guerra, Dumbledore está muerto al igual que Snape y todo lo demás Ok?

Gracias por las críticas intentare mejorar mi ortografía.

Respondiendo a unas preguntas de un blog:

¿Desde cuándo Hermione usa jeans entubados y blusas que cortan la respiración?

R: Desde que a mí se me ocurrió que así se vistió.

¿Dónde están Crabbe y Goyle?

R= Por si no recuerdan Crabbe murió en la sala de Menesteres y Goyle…. quizá lo aclare más adelante.

¿Por qué encerré a Zabini en Azkaban?

R= Porque jamás fue de mi agrado y eso es lo que merecía.

Aclarado ya esto puedo descansar en paz

(Espero que este cap. si les agrade)

Disclaimer: Personajes, escenarios, etc. Pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

* * *

—_¿Draco Malfoy?-preguntó la joven castaña mientras se acercaba a Draco-¿Qué hace Draco Malfoy llorando?_

Entonces Draco la vio, y sonrió por dentro, pero se dio cuenta de lo que la joven había dicho y se llevo una mano a la mejilla y allí encontró una solitaria lágrima, se la limpió rápidamente y se limitó a decir:

—Metete en tus asuntos Granger- y salió de los jardines de Hogwarts con elegancia.

Hermione se sintió extrañada ante la falta de insultos pero aún así hizo caso omiso al comentario del chico y se dirigió al lago, donde Harry, Ron y Ginny la esperaban para hacer un picnic.

Draco se encerró en la habitación que compartía con Theodore Nott y se dedico a pensar en que, siempre se había sentido atraído por ella, desde primer año, aunque sabía que jamás podría estar con ella por tres grandes razones.

Uno: Su familia jamás aceptaría una relación entre ellos.

Dos: Ella era amiga de San Potter.

Tres: Se había ganado su odio a pulso.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que, se ganaría el amor de la castaña, no iría de rogón al primer segundo, si no que, lo haría por pasos.

Al principio se mostraría altanero, como siempre, pero omitiendo los insultos, de esa manera podría hacer que ella dejara de odiarle, tan siquiera un poco.

Después intentaría hablar un poco con ella, cada vez más, y más, hasta poder ganar la confianza de la castaña.

* * *

Un par de días después Hermione entraba a su primera clase de la semana: Pociones, la cual tendrían que compartir con Slytherin (creo que así se escribe) para mala suerte de cada Gryffindor, entró casi corriendo, pero algo la obligó a detenerse.

La chica cayó de sentón puesto que alguien la había aventado, cuando levantó el rostro para saber quién era él causante de su caída se sorprendió al ver a Draco Malfoy enfrente de ella y en cuanto lo vio le dirigió una mirada interrogante, el chico se limitó a mirarla aunque Hermione no supo interpretar esa mirada, ella se levantó y susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que el chico escuchara:

—Ten un poco de cuidado, Malfoy.

El chico no hizo caso al comentario de la joven y siguió su camino hacía su lugar donde lo esperaba una muy contenta Pansy Parkinson, que lo miraba como si hubiera visto un ángel y sonreía tontamente.

La clase fue….. Bueno ni siquiera podía calificarla, ya que durante las dos horas de pociones, la mente de Draco solo estaba en Hermione, pendiente de cada movimiento que ella hacía, de cada sonrisa, de todo.

* * *

En una de las habitaciones de la torre de Gryffindor, una joven castaña no podía dormir, daba vueltas en su cama, quitaba las sabanas, las volvía a poner, pero seguía sin dormir.

¿El problema?

Draco Malfoy.

Ese chico tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, tenía una enorme curiosidad acerca de su vida, de su familia, de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

¿Por qué no pudo matar a Dumbledore?

¿Por qué no quiso reconocerlos cuando Harry, Ron y ella estaban en la mansión Malfoy?

Esas y muchas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza y con esos pensamientos se durmió, decidida a averigüar la vida de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Y bien?**

**Que tal?**

**Si lo sé son demasiado cortos pero la verdad no he tenido mucha inspiración.**

**AdioS!**


	3. Enfermería

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Ah, si alguien se preguntaba el por qué el cambio tan repentino de los pensamientos de nuestro querido Draco, pues aquí lo explicare.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes, escenarios y demás pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

* * *

En una de las habitaciones de la torre de Gryffindor, una joven castaña no podía dormir, daba vueltas en su cama, quitaba las sabanas, las volvía a poner, pero seguía sin dormir

¿El problema?

Draco Malfoy.

Ese chico tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, tenía una enorme curiosidad acerca de su vida, de su familia, de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

¿Por qué no pudo matar a Dumbledore?

¿Por qué no quiso reconocerlos cuando Harry, Ron y ella estaban en la mansión Malfoy?

Esas y muchas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza y con esos pensamientos se durmió, decidida a averigüar la vida de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Esa mañana, un chico de ojos color gris, un gris tan frío como el metal, despertó en su cama y se dispuso a recordar aquél día en la estación de King´s Cross.

Recordó cuando entró al lugar y vio a la castaña y no pudo más que sonreír, recordó cuando Hermione abrazaba a Potter y a Weasley, recordó como se le quedó viendo y fue ahí cuando se sintió estúpido, no podía dejar que alguien lo viera admirando de esa manera a la chica de ojos color marrón.

Recordó también, como Weasley la miraba, con una mirada tan diferente a la de Potter, y fue ahí cuando se preguntó el "Qué demonios me pasa", fue cuando se golpeó mentalmente por pensar estupideces como que Weasley quisiera a SU Hermione.

El día transcurría normalmente para una joven de pelo castaño y grandes ojos color café, todo lo contrario para Draco Malfoy, que se sentía desesperado por tener una simple clase con la Gryffindor.

Su deseo se vio cumplido a la última hora: Clase de Herbología.

La clase fue indescriptiblemente aburrida, lo único que mantenía a Draco en la clase eran los gritos de la Profesora Sprout hacía uno que otro chico de Slytherin. En ese momento algo llamó la atención del chico.

Hermione había caído desmayada tras recibir un golpe con alguna mandrágora, que muy probablemente algún chico de la casa de las serpientes había arrojado en dirección a la Leona.

Rápidamente, los chicos de Gryffindor la llevaron a la enfermería, Draco agradeció que esa era la última clase del día.

Escuchó a unos Hufflepuff cuchichear que Hermione pasaría la noche en la enfermería, lo cual, en cierta parte lo alegró, así podría visitarla a media noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta, claro que, primero tendría que burlar a Madame Pomfrey, a los prefectos que hacían sus rondas a esa hora y a los profesores, pero él era un Slytherin y nada lo podía detener.

* * *

Ya entrada la noche, Draco se levantó de la cama sigilosamente y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación una voz salió de la nada:

— ¡Hey Draco! ¿A dónde vas a la 1 de la madrugada?—Preguntó Theodore Nott con una voz tranquila, consultando el reloj que se encontraba en una mesita de Noche.

El chico de ojos grises maldijo internamente su plan fallido de salir de la habitación sin que Theo lo notara, lo había hecho todo perfecto, no se cambió antes de acostarse, para no tener que levantarse a media noche a vestirse de nuevo, todo lo había hecho perfecto a excepción de…. El ruido que hizo su cama cuando se levantó.

—Saldré a caminar Theo, no puedo dormir—Mintió el rubio de forma natural.

— ¿Cómo vas a dormir si aún traes el incómodo uniforme?—Insistió Theo con una mirada interrogante.

—Si Theo, quizás sea eso, pero por ahora solo quiero salir a caminar—Draco empezaba a desesperarse.

— ¿De verdad Draco? creo que sería mejor que durmieras, ya que tendremos que levantarnos muy temprano, recuerda que las clases empiezan a las siete en punto.

—Lo sé Theo, solo saldré un momento.

¡Oh Dios! Si hace unos años creía que el chico era demasiado persistente (y eso que no lo conocía) ahora que lo tenía cerca, era terriblemente insoportable.

—Está bien, Draco, solo vuelve pronto y no salgas de la Sala Común—dijo Nott y volvió a la calidez de su cama.

Cuando el rubio logró salir de su habitación una inmensa paz lo inundó, aunque no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Al salir de las mazmorras, recordó la enorme cantidad de cosas que tendría que pasar para llegar a la enfermería sin ser visto.

Quizás pasaron unos veinte minutos, quizás más, Draco no lo sabía, había llegado a la enfermería con un esfuerzo tremendo, aún así solo faltaba burlar a Madame Pomfrey.

Fue más fácil de lo que creía y ahora, sólo se encontraba a unos metros de la cama donde Hermione reposaba, se dirigió lo más lento posible hacia el lugar, como si sólo pudiera hacerlo una vez.

Y allí la vio, tan hermosa como siempre, su cabello rizado caía sobre sus hombros mientras ella dormía plácidamente boca arriba.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, admirando su rosto, sus labios, todo de ella.

Cuando pensó que ya había estado demasiado tiempo en el lugar, se dio media vuelta y antes de que diera un paso, escucho una voz angelical.

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Preguntó Hermione, pero no con un tono molesto, si no con un tono dulce y somnoliento.

Draco se quedó paralizado, no sabía que responder, ¡no sabía por Merlín que hacer!, respiró una y otra vez, tratando de pensar una respuesta para la castaña, que no sonara grosera, pero tampoco quería que ella notara lo loco que se estaba volviendo por ella, respiro de nuevo y dio la vuelta para contestarle.

—Buenos días, esa es la forma en que se saluda, Granger—Dijo Draco con un deje de altivez en sus palabras.

—Buenos días Malfoy, pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces en la enfermería y para ser más precisos, junto a mi cama?—La castaña tenía su carácter y no podía quedarse sin respuesta.

* * *

**Y bien?**

**Este es un poco más largo que los otros.**

**Trataré de que mis próximos capítulos sean un poco mas grandes, ya que pienso en hacer el fic de unos 10 o 15 capítulos, bueno lo dejo a su criterio.**

**Hasta Luego!**


	4. Una pequeña plática puede cambiar mucho

**He bueno aquí con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes, escenarios y lo demás pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

—_Buenos días Malfoy, pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces en la enfermería y para ser más precisos, junto a mi cama?—La castaña tenía su carácter y no podía quedarse sin respuesta._

El rubio no sabía que decir, definitivamente no podía decir la verdad sobre por qué estaba en la enfermería, prácticamente se retorcía los sesos buscando una respuesta para la castaña. De pronto sintió como una magnífica idea para desviarse un poco del tema llegaba a su mente.

— ¿Buenos días? Déjame informarte que el sol no ha salido aún, como para que puedas decir un buenos días, Granger—Dijo el rubio con diversión.

— ¿P-pero?… ¡ah! Que importa…ahora solo quiero que me digas que haces aquí—Dijo Hermione visiblemente confundida y ahora molesta.

Oh, ahora estaba en problemas, tendría que utilizar el plan B.

—Pues verás mi no muy estimada Granger, en la Sala Común me retaron a venir a la enfermería y regresar sin ser visto, y como soy un Malfoy, no pude negarme—Mintió el chico, con un deje de altanería y en tono dramático, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para convencer a la castaña.

—Pues ya has estado aquí demasiado tiempo ¿No crees?—Preguntó la castaña, algo divertida con la respuesta tan petulante del chico.

El rubio se quedó petrificado ¿Cómo podía saber cuánto tiempo había estado en la enfermería, admirándola?

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Granger, acabo de llegar y ahora me retiro—dijo el chico un poco nervioso, pero conservando su tono altivo.

—Oh, Malfoy, claro que sabes de lo qué estoy hablando, pero en fin, si no quieres admitir que me amas, está bien, no voy a obligarte a decirlo—Dijo Hermione con un tono divertido y un poco orgulloso, aunque Draco no lo notó y se puso tenso.

Lo entendió hasta que la castaña soltó una risotada al ver el rostro del chico.

Entonces el chico se fue dejando a Hermione un poco aturdida ante la reacción del joven rubio.

El chico llegó sin resuello a su habitación, apenas y había logrado huir de la enfermería con éxito y ahora estaba más cansado que nunca, miró el reloj digital que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche de Theo, quien aparentemente seguía dormido, cuando vio el reloj se quedó petrificado.

¡Por Merlín eran las 3 de la Madrugada!

Y tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

En un lugar no muy apartado de ahí, Harry Potter daba vueltas alrededor de su cama. Se dedicaba a pensar en cosas como "¿_cómo era posible que se hubiera enamorado de Hermione? ¿Qué iba a pasar si la chica se enteraba?"_

Trataba con todos sus esfuerzos de que no se notara que tan loco estaba por Hermione, pero era una tarea casi imposible. Era inevitable verla como un ángel, admirar su caminar, su vestir, todo, y lo peor de estar enamorado de ella era que, su mejor amigo también lo estaba y si había algo peor aún, era que, su amigo la había besado en plena guerra.

Cayó derrotado a la cama, pensando en qué podía hacer para poder conquistar a la joven castaña.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, en la cabeza de Hermione había un debate de ideas.

"_¿Por qué Malfoy había ido a la enfermería? ¿Qué hacía junto a su cama? ¿Por qué había estado tanto tiempo ahí? _Porque si, Hermione se despertó mucho antes de que Draco se intentara ir, así que no pudo aguantar preguntarle lo que hacía ahí, pero de todas formas, sabía que no le contestaría con la verdad.

* * *

La mañana del jueves llegó sin preámbulos, y en el Gran Comedor, la Directora McGonagall dio el anuncio, de que el sábado era la primera visita a Hogsmade, Hermione no se mostró muy entusiasmada por la noticia, mientras que Ron y Harry se morían por poder invitar a la castaña, pero al final decidieron que irían juntos. Después se dirigieron a la castaña para preguntarle si iría con ellos o tenía otros planes.

—Oye Herm…—Harry no pudo terminar ya que Ron lo interrumpió:

—Hermione queríamos saber si nos acompañarás a Hogsmade o harás otra cosa—Dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.

—Hum... pues si claro, es lo que todos los años hacemos ¿no?—Respondió Hermione un poco extrañada, ya que todos los años iban a Hogsmade juntos.

Entonces la castaña salió del Gran Comedor sin previo aviso.

Se dirigió a los jardines de Hogwarts para descansar un poco, ya que solo eran las 7:30 y su clase empezaba a las 8:00, se dirigió a un árbol que estaba junto al lago Negro y curiosamente observó a un chico de pelo rubio, ojos color gris metal, que observaba el lago con aires pensativos. Entonces decidió acercarse a él, lo peor que podía pasar era que la insultara, así que no había mucho que perder.

—Malfoy—El chico de tan sorprendido que estaba se golpeó la cabeza con el árbol y volteó a ver a la joven que se encontraba arrodillada a un metro de él.

—Granger—Dijo el chico en forma de saludo—que te trae a los jardines de Hogwarts, y ¿Qué haces junto al chico más odiado de éste? —Cuestionó Draco alzando una ceja.

—Hmm… pues estoy en el jardín porque no tengo clase hasta las 8:00 y no creo que seas el chico más odiado de Hogwarts—Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa que aturdió al chico, pues no creía que algún día fuera a ver una sonrisa dedicada para él de la chica.

—¿Y por qué no debería serlo? Soy hijo de mortífagos ¿Qué se puede esperar de mí? —Preguntó el chico con el semblante serio.

—Sí, quizá seas hijo de mortífagos, pero eso no dice quien eres tú—Señaló la chica con aire pensativo mientras se sentaba al lado del chico.

—Puede ser, pero en fin, me he ganado su odio, no existe nada que pueda hacer—Dijo el chico con aire de tristeza—Aún cuando intente cambiar—dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible para la chica, que sonrió con un poco de tristeza.

— Jamás es demasiado tarde para cambiar, Malfoy, a decir verdad, me sorprende tu actitud de estos últimas semanas, no me has insultado, ni a Harry, ni a Ron, ni a nadie que yo conozca, es más, me agrada poder conversar contigo, tan siquiera unos minutos, sin tener que recurrir a frases hirientes ni a nada parecido—Sonrió con lo último que la joven dijo, era cierto, era demasiado bueno poder platicar con ella sin tener que recurrir a los insultos, éstos últimos sólo los utilizaba por órdenes de su padre, quien siempre había despreciado a los hijos de muggles .

— ¿Sabes, Granger? Es muy agradable poder hablar con alguien que no me odia ni me desprecia—al decir esto último hizo que se preguntara algo—porque no me odias, ¿verdad?

—Pues no Malfoy, no te odio, quizá tiempo atrás te detestara, pero jamás he llegado a odiarte, a pesar de los insultos de año tras año.

Eso fue un alivio para Draco, saber que no lo odiaba.

—Bien, ya es tarde, Granger, Hasta Luego—dijo el chico y salió del lugar con toques elegantes. Hermione solo llegó a murmurar "Hasta Luego".

* * *

Cuando el chico iba a clases, se le ocurrió una magnífica idea: invitarla a la próxima salida a Hogsmade, claro ¿Por qué no? Era la única persona (aparte de Theodore) que no lo odiaba así que no tenía demasiado que perder con preguntárselo, ella era una gran chica, después de esa pequeña platica, no tenía dudas de que le fuera a decir que sí.

El día fue bastante normal, un poco de Aritmancia, Encantamientos, Adivinación y la última clase que tenía ese jueves era Pociones, clase que curiosamente, compartía con Gryffindor.

Después de una bien hecha poción de Felix Felicis la clase se dio por terminada y justo antes de que Hermione saliera, Draco la llamó.

—Hey! Granger, necesito preguntarte algo—dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a ella.

* * *

**Jaja!**

**Me gusta dejar a la gente en suspenso**

**Bueno e aquí un capitulo mas de mi fic.**

**Hasta luego y dejen sus reviews!**


	5. Hechos inesperados

…

¡LO SIENTO!

Pero espero que este capítulo lo compense

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

Agradecimientos especiales a:

_Sailor mercuri o neptune_

_AnaBrest15_

_Rosslyn-Bott_

Que han estado conmigo desde el principio de la historia.

Bueno aquí esta

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

— _¡Hey! Granger, necesito preguntarte algo—Dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a ella_

Pero… ¿Y si decía que no? Tal vez era mejor acercarse un poco más a la joven, además aún faltaban un par de días para la visita a Hogsmeade.

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? —Preguntó Hermione que lo miraba un poco extrañada.

Pues… yo quería pedirte ayuda en Transformaciones, si quieres y si tienes tiempo, claro—Dijo el rubio deseando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—Mmm…. Si claro, ¿te parece bien hoy a las 8:00 en la biblioteca?

¿¡EN LA BIBLIOTECA!

—Si, por supuesto.

—Bueno… entonces nos vemos luego—Dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.

—Nos vemos a las 8 Granger—Dijo Draco, le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y salió elegantemente de las mazmorras,

Hermione se quedó medio atontada ante el gesto por parte de Draco y pensó solo por un segundo, que ese chico empezaba a robarse sus pensamientos.

En un lugar un poco apartado de las mazmorras, un joven castaño caminaba lenta y grácilmente por los jardines de Hogwarts, cuando vio un chica de pelo rubio y ojos saltones color azul, corriendo con los brazos extendidos hacia él, se detuvo y vio como la joven en la carrera se ponía unas enormes gafas y lo examinaba con expresión observadora.

— ¿Qué haces?—Preguntó Theodore Nott.

Luna Lovegood suspiró alivianada.

—Nada, creí haber visto cerca de ti un Wrackspurt.

— ¿Un qué?

—Wrackspurt, son pequeñas criaturas que se meten a tus oídos y tus pensamientos se hacen borrosos.

— ¿De verdad existen? Creo que leí en una revista acerca de ellos, ¿Cómo se llama? El risquilloso, no, en quimilloso, no tampoco…—murmuró Theo cuando la rubia lo interrumpió.

— ¿Quieres decir _El Quisquilloso?_—inquirió Luna con los ojos enormemente abiertos.

—Sí eso, el Quisquilloso, ¿Cómo sabes de esa revista?

—Pues mi padre es el dueño de esa revista.

—Entonces eres la Lunati… quiero decir Luna Lovegood ¿cierto?

—Sí y ¿tu quién eres?

—Bueno… pues yo soy Theodore Nott—Dijo Theo tendiéndole la mano a Luna y estrechándole la mano—Un placer conocerte Lovegood.

—Un placer conocerte, Nott—Dijo Luna con carita sonriente—y dime, ¿Qué tanto has leído de la revista _El Quisquilloso?_

Y eso dio comienzo a una bella amistad.

* * *

Draco llegó a su Sala Común con una radiante sonrisa muy poco propia de él, ya que desde hace tiempo lo único que había visto era muerte.

Cuando entró vio a Pansy Parkinson sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro lo cual era muy extraño en ella, levantó la vista del libro y le dirigió al chico una sonrisa muy estúpida con un saludo muy meloso.

—Hola, Draco—dijo Pansy pestañeando excesivamente.

—Ah, hola Pansy—murmuró el chico esperando que Pansy volviera a su lectura, ya que de un tiempo para acá se estaba volviendo un poco abrasiva.

—Draco, ¿por qué no vienes y te sientas aquí conmigo?

—Estoy ocupado Pansy.

La pelinegra hizo un puchero y murmuró algo para sí, el rubio aprovechó el momento de distracción de Pansy y salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

Cuando entró a la habitación que compartía con Theo vio que en el suelo descansaba una carta con un sello que identificó al instante, la abrió y leyó… era una carta de Blaise.

_¡Draco!_

_Te tengo una gran noticia, he salido de Azkaban, no han encontrado pruebas de que yo sea un mortífago, mis padres estarán allí hasta que les den el beso del dementor, pero por ahora no pensemos en cosas tristes, por ahora estoy alojado en tu casa, Cissy me ha tratado muy bien, ¡ vaya madre que tienes amigo!, creo que mi compañía le está haciendo bien a Narcissa, cuando llegué a tu casa se veía desolada, pero ahora está mucho mejor ,no te preocupes Draco, ella está bien, yo he cuidado de ella. Bueno pasando a otros temas, escribiré al nuevo director del colegio, quizá me puedan admitir de nuevo, espera, ¿Quién es? Me tienes que avisar Draco, en fin me tengo que ir, Narcissa ya me ha preparado de comer, ¿qué es eso de que ya no tienes elfos domésticos en tu casa? Cissy me ha dicho que fuiste tú el que liberaste a los elfos, ¿qué te pasa Draco? Estás haciendo que trabajo el doble limpiando tu casa, por supuesto la he ayudado a limpiar pero no creas que es un trabajo fácil. Espero que me contestes con la verdad ¿eh? Ah y por favor avisa a Pansy y a Theo que eh escrito, creo que Pansy estará contenta después de todo, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, escríbeme, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Nos vemos después, saludos de _

_Blaise y Cissy._

Draco no cabía en sí de la emoción, ¡Blaise iba a volver!, su mejor amigo iba a estar de vuelta en el colegio, o por lo menos eso esperaba, así que escribió rápidamente una carta a Blaise explicándole que la nueva directora de Hogwarts era McGonagall y qué le mandaba muchos saludos. Fue corriendo a la lechucería y mandó a su lechuza entregar la carta a Blaise.

Cuando entró a su sala común vio a Pansy y a Theo platicando animadamente en un sillón cerca de la chimenea.

— ¡Chicos! Blaise ha salido de Azkaban y podría volver a Hogwarts—Dijo Draco con un hilo de voz.

— ¿¡Qué!—Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Pansy y Theo.

— ¡Blaise!

— ¡Qué maravilla!—Dijo Pansy saltando de la emoción.

— ¡Magnífico!—Dijo Theo reprimiendo sus impulsos de hacer lo mismo que Pansy.

—Por supuesto que lo es, me ha escrito contándome que está en mi mansión y ha salido de Azkaban por falta de pruebas.

—¿Esta en Malfoy Manor?, es magnífico que le esté haciendo compañía a Narcissa, después de todo, ha estado muy sola desde que entramos al colegio y después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar tu y Cissy cuando los acusaron en Wizengamot es un milagro que vivan—Dijo Pansy respirando profundamente.

—Pues sí, pero debes recordar que yo y mi madre salimos de ahí gracias al trío dorado.

—Claro que sí, nadie lo ha olvidado, Draco—terció Theo.

Entonces Draco vio el reloj que se hallaba arriba de la chimenea… eran la 7:55… ¡La cita con Granger!

—Chicos, me tengo que ir, vuelvo en un rato—Dijo el rubio al salir corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llegó a la entrada de la biblioteca, descansó en la pared y entró casi corriendo buscando entre las mesas a Granger, ahí la vio escondida entre los estantes, buscando en la sección de Transformaciones.

El chico se recargó contra el estante y la saludó.

—Sabía que estarías aquí—Dijo Draco con un tono sexy.

Hermione pegó un brinco, pues no lo había escuchado llegar.

—No sé porque, pero supongo que es porque quedamos de vernos aquí—Dijo con ironía la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Y aquí está espero no decepcionar mis pocos pero muy apreciados lectores, me voy por un buen rato supongo, nos vemos en dos semanas o antes…


	6. Demasiado real

Hola que tal!

He aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi pequeño fic.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

_El chico se recargó contra el estante y la saludó._

—_Sabía que estarías aquí—Dijo Draco con un tono sexy._

_Hermione pegó un brinco, pues no lo había escuchado llegar._

—_No sé porque, pero supongo que es porque quedamos de vernos aquí—Dijo con ironía la castaña con el ceño fruncido._

—Oh, es cierto, vamos a sentarnos—Dijo Draco, y después añadió con un tono sexy—: tú y yo solos.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y lo siguió hasta la mesa más apartada de la biblioteca, se sentaron y estuvieron en silencio, Draco observaba con agudeza a Hermione y ella solo miraba hacia abajo, sintiendo la pesada mirada de el chico sobre ella, fue él quien rompió el silencio.

—Y bien ¿no piensas decir nada?

— ¿De qué?—Dijo la chica sin alzar la vista del suelo.

— Pues no sé, dime por ejemplo ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

— ¿Mi color favorito?¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que venimos a hacer? pero bien pues hasta hace poco era el color azul, pero últimamente me he inclinado hacia un nuevo color—Murmuró la chica aún con la vista clavada en el suelo.

— ¿Por cuál?—Inquirió el joven

—Gris—murmuró y cuando levantó un poco la mirada, logró distinguir una sonrisa triste en el rostro del chico.

—Es un color muy estúpido ¿sabes? Parece que tiene una estúpida maldición que te lleva a una estúpida vida—soltó el rubio con amargura.

— ¿La maldición del color gris?—Dijo Hermione levantando una ceja y mirando el rostro del chico que ahora miraba hacia la ventana—no, estoy segura que jamás he escuchado de ella.

—Oh vaya, Hermione Granger no sabe algo—Dijo Draco sin apartar la vista de la ventana—:pues no es algo que tengas que saber, Granger.

—Pues no, pero, ¿me puedes contar?—Dijo la castaña que no estaba segura si le estaba mintiendo.

Entonces el rubio y la castaña cruzaron miradas y ella lo comprendió, lo único que lo distinguía del resto de los chicos eran sus ojos, sus ojos color gris, tan frío como el metal, que cuando te mira sientes que su mirada te traspasa, sus ojos, únicos e inigualables, la única persona que conocía con unos ojos tan fríos que a la vez podían ser hermosos, la distinción de su familia.

El color gris.

— ¿Lo comprendes, Granger? El color gris me ha hecho la vida imposible, todos me conocen por el estúpido color gris, los mocosos de primero, aunque ni siquiera me conocen, me identifican por este color—señaló el chico alzando un poco la voz, sin despegar los ojos de Hermione, sin parpadear.

—Debe ser difícil—murmuró la chica tomando entre sus manos las del chico que abrió un poco los ojos y parpadeó repetidamente, y se quedó inmóvil, la mano del joven, estaba fría, helada y blanca como la nieve, al contrario de Hermione, que tenía un tacto muy cálido, y que acariciaba suavemente las manos de Draco.

Cuando Draco volvió de su parálisis separó sus manos rápidamente de las de la joven y se paró lentamente de la silla.

—Lo es, Granger, lo es—Dicho esto, el joven salió de la estancia con elegante caminar, Hermione se quedó inmóvil durante unos cinco minutos, para después salir corriendo detrás de él, lo encontró unos pisos más abajo que su torre y al parecer también había corrido durante un rato, cuando lo vio lo giró violentamente y descubrió que era muchos más baja que él, aunque no le importó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Es tan valiente de tu parte tener que aguantar eso todos los días—susurró Hermione contra el pecho de Draco, que de nuevo se había quedado inmóvil y solo atinó a darle unas palmaditas en el hombro como respuesta a el abrazo de la castaña.

Estaban tan cerca, demasiado cerca, Draco acercó sus labios a los de la chica y…

—¡¿Malfoy?

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba tirado en un suelo que parecía pasto y estaba lleno de ramitas y hojas.

— ¡¿Malfoy?, Dios Mío, ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Hermione Granger con aspecto muy preocupado, que sostenía a Draco sobre sí y le daba unas pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla.

—¿Qué… qué… pasa?—logró balbucear después de un rato.

—Te desmayaste hace unos minutos y no lograba despertarte.

— ¿He… he estado… inconsciente?

—No exactamente… te movías demasiado pero creo que fue por una reacción al desmayo.

—¿Cómo fue?

_FLASHBACK_

—_¿Draco Malfoy?—preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba—Qué hace Draco Malfoy llorando?_

_Entonces Draco la vio, y sonrió por dentro, pero se dio cuenta de lo que la joven había dicho y se llevo una mano a la mejilla y allí encontró una solitaria lágrima, se la limpió rápidamente y se limitó a decir:_

—_Metete en tus asuntos Granger._

_Draco se levantó y no dio más de seis pasos cuando cayó al suelo como tabla._

_Hermione corrió hacia él e intentó hacerle reaccionar dándole unos golpecitos en la mejilla, esto no dio resultado hasta 15 minutos después de estar golpeándolo sin cesar, ya tenía la mejilla roja de tantos golpes propinados por la suave mano de la castaña._

—Dios, fue tan real—murmuró Draco incorporándose—Bueno, gracias, Granger, oye espera—añadió al ver que la castaña también se levantaba y se preparaba para volver al castillo—por casualidad, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

— ¿Mi… mi color favorito?—preguntó perpleja Hermione—¿para qué demonios quieres saber eso?

—Oye no te pongas agresiva, solo es una pregunta pero si no me la quieres responder, está bien.

—Yo no estoy agresiva, te informo.

—No parece, pero de todas formas, gracias, Granger.

—Sí, no hay de qué.

* * *

¿Un sueño? ¿Todo fue un maldito sueño? No, no podía serlo, todo fue tan endemoniadamente real, el roce de Hermione seguía en su brazo, el calor de su cuerpo también, no podía ser real, simplemente no podía, era difícil asimilar que todo lo que vivió ese tiempo solo fue un sueño, un profundo y muy largo sueño del que preferiría no haber despertado.

No supo cómo, pero llegó a su Sala Común, caminó hacia su dormitorio y tropezó con algo que lo dejó estupefacto.

La carta de Blaise estaba ahí, en el suelo sin abrir, pero Draco sabía lo que decía, tomó a la carrera la carta y la abrió, decía exactamente lo que en su sueño.

Aventó la carta hacia la cama de Theodore y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una larga ducha, necesitaba que el agua ardiera en su piel, con ella poder borrar todos los pensamientos atorados que tenía en la cabeza, respirar con tranquilidad sin tener preocupaciones, lamentablemente, la vida es preocupaciones.

Deseaba que fuera real, que su sueño hubiera sido real, pero no fue así, sin embargo ahí estaba la carta de Blaise. ¿Era acaso un deja vú? ¿Podría tener oportunidades con la castaña? ¿Todo lo de su sueño se convertiría en realidad? ¿Qué pasaría sí…?

Llenó la tina del baño con agua totalmente fría, quizá con eso podría distraerse un rato, se quitó la camisa del uniforme y la aventó al suelo, después los pantalones y así hasta quedarse desnudo. Contempló la tina, salía de ella un humo producido por el agua helada, no lo pensó mas y se metió a la bañera, todos los poros de su cuerpo aullaron de dolor, pero el chico no hizo caso a las protestas de su cuerpo y siguió metido allí, a los pocos minutos comenzó a toser incontrolablemente y salió a duras penas de la bañera y cayó al suelo boca abajo sin dejar de toser, cuando dejó de hacerlo, drenó el agua fría y puso solo agua completa y totalmente caliente. Ahora su cuerpo realmente lo disfrutó.

Después de unos minutos salió del baño con una toalla enrollada en la cintura y el pelo le goteaba, se sentó en la cama y se vistió, unos segundos después entró Theo con la carta de Blaise en la mano y gritando:

—Blaise!

—No seas tonto, Theo, Blaise no está aquí.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Draco, ¿Por qué la has leído, verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí Theo, la carta ES para mí—Dijo el rubio un poco cansado.

—Ah sí, lo olvidaba—Dijo Theo un poco avergonzado—:A que no adivinas a quién he conocido el día de hoy—Añadió un poco esperanzado.

—No sé, Theo, ¿a quién?

—A Luna Lovegood—Dijo el castaño con un poco de orgullo y a la vez timidez y vergüenza.

— ¿Y qué tal la "Lunática" Theodorín?—se burló Draco que estaba aguantándose la risa.

—Oh es muy inteligente y me mostró que eran los torposoplos.

—¿Los qué?

—Los torposoplos, su nombre científico es Wrackspurts, que son seres pequeños que se meten a tus oídos y hacen borrosos tus recuerdos.

—Qué bien, Theo, ahora sólo quiero dormir—dijo Draco recostándose en su cama.

— ¿Dormir? Draco… es Lunes y en 5 minutos tenemos Pociones

— ¿¡Qué!

Se levantó en un tris, se peinó rápidamente y se puso el uniforme, tomó su mochila de un rincón de la habitación y cuando se disponía a salir corriendo la estruendosa carcajada de Theo lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Qué pasa?

Su pregunta se respondió sola cuando vio el reloj encantado de la habitación, eran las 6:30 pm y era sábado.

De donde salieron, nunca se supo, pero unas incontrolables ganas de golpear a Theo hasta la inconsciencia brotaron de Draco, y cuando se disponía a golpearlo, Pansy entró corriendo a la habitación, se lanzó a los brazos de Draco, lo tiró a la cama de Theodore y comenzó a darle pequeños besitos por toda la cara, y ahora Theo no paraba de reírse, cuando dejó de hacerlo les dijo:

— ¡Hey! Pueden amarse con locura y pasión, ¡pero no en mi cama!

Ni Pansy ni Draco le hicieron caso, ya que ambos estaban muy ocupados, Pansy en besarlo y Draco en quitársela de encima.

—Pans… Pans… ¡PANSY!

Parkinson se separó bruscamente de Draco un tanto ofendida por la reacción del joven, pero decidió que no importaba y le lanzó un beso para después salir de la habitación.

—Está loca—masculló el rubio para levantarse de la cama de Theodore, que había acabado des tendida y echarse en la suya.


	7. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

De nuevo, me presento con retraso…

Pero esta vez tengo excusa!

Son los benditos exámenes que quién sabe quién inventó para hacer sufrir a los pobres jóvenes que tenemos vida social.

Recompenso con este pequeño capítulo, según yo, un poco interesante.

A Leer!

—_Está loca—masculló el rubio para levantarse de la cama de Theodore, que había acabado des tendida y echarse en la suya._

— ¿Te piensas acostar así nada mas?—Preguntó Theo con gesto enfadado.

—Sí, ¿por qué?—respondió un soñoliento Draco.

— ¿Cómo que "por qué"? ¡Destendieron mi cama!—se exaltó Nott.

—Después la tien…—la frase de Draco terminó suspendida en el aire ya que se quedó dormido, Theo decidió dejar de insistir y salió de la habitación, dejando dormir al rubio apaciblemente.

Hermione se quedó un rato más sentada en el jardín, ya que era un día muy bonito como para quedarse dentro de la escuela. A lo lejos divisó a Harry, Ron y Ginny que jugaban con una especie de pelota-burbuja, y decidió ir con ellos.

—Que tal Ginn, Hola Harry y Ron—Saludó cuando por fin llegó a su lado.

—Hola, Herms—Harry fue el primero en saludar y miraba a Hermione con una expresión boba.

— ¿Herms?—se extrañó Hermione.

—Sí Herms, ya sabes, por Grawp, pero si quieres ya no te llamo así.

—Ah no, no importa, es solo que me pareció un poco extraño, pero puedes llamarme Herms.

—Bien, ¿Quieres jugar?—preguntó Ron, que curiosamente también miraba a Hermione con expresión soñadora.

—Sí, claro, ¿Qué juego es?

—Es quemados, Herms, el juego muggle—le respondió Harry, que miraba disimuladamente a Ginny.

A la castaña se le hizo un poco extraño que Harry y Ginny casi no estuvieran juntos y, que se dirigieran miradas de una especie de frialdad. No le tomó demasiada importancia a aquello y se dispuso a jugar un poco para distraerse.

Estaba empezando a anochecer, cuando recordaron que tenían que volver al colegio, así que empezaron a andar, pero Hermione tomó a Ginny del brazo y la obligó a volverse hacia ella.

— ¿Hermione, que pasa?—preguntó Harry, que ya se encontraba un poco lejos del sitio donde estaban las féminas.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Harry, solo necesito decirle algo a Ginny, volvemos pronto.

El ojiverde solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a caminar rumbo al colegio, junto con Ron.

—Ginn, ¿Qué pasa contigo y Harry?, han estado muy distanciados este curso, son mis amigos y necesito saber que pasa—preguntó Hermione directamente.

—Oh no es nada, Hermione es sólo que…—hizo una pausa—ah ni siquiera yo lo sé, he intentado hablar con Harry, pero no sé lo que le pasa, apenas me mira y yo creo que dejé de gustarle, Herms—le soltó Ginny, con aires de abatimiento.

—No, Ginny, por supuesto que tú aún le gustas, ¿cómo puedes creer que ya no?

—Por su forma de mirarte—apenas y terminó de decir eso, la pelirroja dio media vuelta y caminó de vuelta al castillo.

La castaña se quedó perpleja ante la declaración de Ginny, no, no podía ser, por supuesto que no, ¿Harry?, ¿su mejor amigo?

Caminó hacia la entrada principal, sin quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de su amiga, "por su forma de mirarte", cerró los ojos por un segundo para quitarse de la mente las palabras, pero lo único que consiguió, fue que al abrir los ojos, su mirada encontrara una gris, mirándola sin ningún recato. Draco se encontraba recargado en la pared, justo en la entrada, observando como Hermione abría mucho los ojos de sorpresa, cuando el joven preguntó:

¿Quisieras caminar un poco conmigo?—su voz sonaba silbante, con un tono ligeramente seductor, aunque quizá no fuese a propósito.

Draco deseó intensamente que Hermione apenas lograra asentir con la cabeza, seguirlo cuesta abajo, y cuando se encontraran solo a unos pasos de lago Negro, se detenerse junto al frondoso árbol que solía acompañar a Draco en sus días de tristeza.

Para su desgracia, su deseo no se volvió realidad, ya que cuando la joven castaña escuchó sus palabras, inmediatamente pensó lo peor y se puso a la defensiva.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?—Preguntó, casi gritando, con recelo.

— ¿No me has escuchado ya? Te he preguntado si deseas caminar un poco conmigo—contestó serenamente sin alzar la voz, sin perder su tono silbante.

— ¿Por qué querría caminar contigo?—preguntó a su vez Hermione, aún con recelo.

—Sólo necesito preguntarte algo—su voz seguía conservando la misma serenidad, a Hermione le pareció que no se rendiría hasta que aceptara, pero aún así, quería dar batalla.

— ¿Y qué cosa es ésa?

—Una muy importante, Granger, así que ¿me concedes el honor de caminar un momento con tu grata compañía?

Bien, ahora Malfoy era patético, total e irrevocablemente patético.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que después de todo lo que hemos vivido estos últimos 6 años, yo caminaré contigo por la noche como si fuéramos viejos y grandes amigos?

—Yo no he dicho he dicho que caminaremos "como si fuéramos viejos y grandes amigos", solo he mencionado que quisiera preguntarte un par de cosas, lejos de la gente que se mete en lo que no le incumbe—se estaba impacientando un poco, pero lo haría, lograría que Hermione Granger aceptara.

—No me interesa, así que me voy de aquí—dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de donde el joven se encontraba, cuando pasó por su lado, la tomó del antebrazo y le dijo al oído:

—Si no aceptas tendremos que hacerlo a mi modo, y créeme que no te gustara ni un poco—susurró con su habitual arrastrar de palabras.

Se dio por vencida, y sin decir una sola palabra, caminó hacia el lago Negro.

—No esperaba menos de ti, leona—dijo para sí mismo Draco, que observaba con una sonrisa ladeada como Hermione se sentaba a solo unos metros de lago, después el mismo se dirigió en la misma dirección que la castaña.

Antes de llegar a su destino, Draco vio embelesado a Hermione, acostada observando los astros y a la gran luna que descendía sobre ella, haciendo que su piel se volviera pálida, casi del mismo tono que la de él.

Se recostó junto a ella y pasar unos largos minutos sin decirse ni una palabra, fue Draco quien comenzó.

—Aún no me has respondido mi pregunta—señaló como si fuera una cosa que solo le hubiera venido a la mente, de repente, aunque la realidad era, que la respuesta lo intrigaba y torturaba todos los días.

—¿Eh?—Hermione acababa de despertar de su ensimismamiento y ahora miraba a Draco, recargada en su brazo.

—He dicho que aún no has respondido a mi pregunta—repitió el ojigris sin inmutarse, pues le gustaba la visión que había tenido por minutos de Hermione, aunque eso fuese extraño para el mismo, no le molestó encontrarse viéndola.

—¿Qué pregunta?—preguntó perpleja

—Tu color favorito, ¿cuál es?—cerró los ojos por un instante, deseando que, si ella decía que era el gris, su cabeza no explotara y no dará la misma respuesta que dio en su sueño.

—Ah sí, bueno, pues desde pequeña siempre me he sentido atraída hacia el color gris, no tengo idea de por qué, solo así lo siento.

—Es un color neutral, casi blanco, casi negro, pero siempre diferente.

—Nunca es igual—Hermione sonrió por dentro al escuchar las palabras del chico, es justamente como ella definiría el color.

— ¿Y el tuyo?

—Pregunta difícil sin duda, puedo decir que no lo tengo, jamás he tenido un color preferido, en mi castillo todo era gris, a excepción de la habitación de mi madre y su jardín de bellas rosas rojas, adornando con su esplendidez.

—Hermosas palabras.

—Gracias.

Y así pasaron los minutos, entre preguntas triviales, minutos de silencio observando la luz de la luna descender sobre ellos, miradas, voces, sentidos.

Y fue así como un cielo tiñéndose de rojo los sorprendió dormidos muy cerca uno del otro, la capa de Draco cubriendo el cuerpo de Hermione, sus manos casi entrelazadas y el cabello de la castaña rozando el rostro del rubio.


	8. Mi punto de vista

Hola!

**Aquí de nuevo actualizando este pequeño fic.**

**Gracias por los reviews que han dejado a lo largo de mi fic, espero que consigan reír un poco con lo que les dejo el día de hoy.**

**Este es un capítulo más corto porque pretendía actualizar muuucho antes, pero dadas a las circunstancias (festividades, visitas y visitar) no pude hacerlo, no los retraso más.**

**A leer!**

_Y fue así como un cielo tiñéndose de rojo los sorprendió dormidos muy cerca uno del otro, la capa de Draco cubriendo el cuerpo de Hermione, sus manos casi entrelazadas y el cabello de la castaña rozando el rostro del rubio._

Un intenso resplandor blanco hizo que Hermione abriera los ojos de repente, y lo primero que vio fue un techo, aunque curiosamente este era blanco y no rojo como el de su habitación de las chicas de séptimo. Enseguida escuchó una inconfundible voz:

— ¡Hermione!, que bueno que has despertado, esperaba que no estuvieras tan mal—Harry sonaba muy aliviado y por lo que Hermione alcanzó a vislumbrar estaba pálido y agotado.

—¡Harry!, espera… ¿qué ha pasado?

—Oh, Herms, pues pasa que en la noche no llegaste a dormir y después de las 6 de la mañana aún no aparecías y Ron, Ginny y yo salimos a buscarte y después de un buen rato y justo cuando no íbamos a dar por vencidos, a Ginny se le ocurrió que tal vez podrías estar en los jardines, ya que era el último lugar en el que te habíamos visto y…

—¿y?—interrumpió Hermione

—Pues corrimos hacia el lago y ahí te encontramos, cerca de… Malfoy—Hermione lo recordó todo de golpe—es obvio que tu y Malfoy tuvieron un…—deseó que no pensaran lo que en realidad había pasado—… duelo, creo que se aturdieron.

Harry echó un vistazo a un par de camas y la castaña volteó mecánicamente al punto donde el azabache tenía clavada la vista, Malfoy dormía (o eso creían) sin percatarse de nada.

— ¿Cómo llegó él aquí?

—Ginny lo trajo aquí—respondió Harry con simpleza, en ese instante, la aludida se levantó de la silla al lado de Harry, al parecer se había despertado con la última mención de su nombre.

— ¿Que Ginny hizo qué?—preguntó bostezando la pelirroja.

—Oh, nada Ginevra—Hermione se volvió a tirar a la cama dando un resoplido.

—Herms, sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Ginevra—replicó Ginny refunfuñando y haciendo pucheritos.

—Tendrás que aguantarte—dijo a su vez Hermione, que tenía los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa.

—Pero, ¿y Ronald?—continuó Hermione, que no lo veía por ningún lado.

—Bueno pues él…—por lo que parecía, Harry no quería hablar del pelirrojo.

—Oh por dios, ¿ahora que hizo Ron?

—Pasa que cuando te encontramos cerca de ése—dijo, señalando a Malfoy, la pelirroja — Ron se puso a decir que tú…bueno conoces a Ron y lo que ha de haber pensado.

La castaña ahogó un grito de rabia con la almohada, Ron podía ser muchas cosas, pero sobretodo, tenía una increíble capacidad de malpensar todo.

—Y, ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sabemos, salió de ahí murmurando cosas para sí. —Ginny contestó con un deje de molestia, obviamente hacia Ron.

En esos instantes llegó Madame Pomfrey, haciendo avispamientos con las manos indicando a Ginny y a Harry que se fueran de la enfermería.

—Te vemos en un segundo, Herms—dijeron al unísono Harry y Ginny

— ¿Cómo estás, querida?—quiso saber Poppy.

—Muy bien, Madame Pomfrey.

—No he encontrado nada extraño, ni siquiera hay indicios de que te hayan o hayas realizado hechizos en por lo menos 12 horas, así que ya puedes retirarte.

—Gracias, entonces me retiro.

Dicho eso Hermione salió de la enfermería, seguida de Harry y Ginny, que habían esperado en las puertas de la sala.

* * *

_10 minutos antes. Punto de vista de Draco Malfoy_

Despertó al escuchar el sonido de puertas cerrándose.

Abrió los ojos de un golpe y lo siguiente que vio fue un par de siluetas, muy borrosas a causa de haber abierto los ojos de golpe, a distancia suya. No tenía idea de donde se encontraba, aunque lo que alcanzaba a ver parecían doseles.

Achicó los ojos para ver mejor, y un par de minutos, su vista se aclaró. Se encontraba en la enfermería y a un par de camas, Granger se encontraba dormida, y en un par de sillas se encontraban Potter y la chica Weasley. Dormitaban y, segundos después despertó Hermione en todo su esplendor. Draco cerró sus ojos intentando grabar esa imagen en su retina.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue una pequeña plática entre Potter y Granger, y poco después la niña Weasley, en la que no abrió los ojos ya que era muy posible que lo descubrieran escuchando una conversación ajena.

A los pocos segundos, la pelirroja hizo una mención a "ése", y dedujo que él a quién se refería.

Escuchó una breve despedida de parte de Potter y Weasley, y el cerrar de las puertas de la enfermería. Unas breves preguntas hacia Granger de Madame Pomfrey y el retiro de Hermione.

Por fin pudo abrir los ojos y vio a Poppy Pomfrey acercarse a él con una mueca parecida al asco. Era obvio qué le daba asco.

—Señor Malfoy, al parecer no sufre daño alguno, así que retírese de la enfermería, que es para jóvenes que sí necesitan atención—dijo Madame Pomfrey con frialdad.

Salió con su característica pose aristocrática y el mentón elevado, con gesto de arrogancia, pero por dentro se sentía vacío, completa y totalmente vacío.

* * *

**Aquí está**

**Prometo que el próximo será mucho más largo.**

**Aunque si es así tardaré, no los haré esperar demasiado, pero pretendo que esté para el 10 o 14 de enero.**

**Hasta pronto!**


	9. The Only Exception

**Hola!**

**He actualizado más pronto de lo que tenía planeado y por eso me tomo la libertad de dejar un par de dedicatorias:**

_Blackmoon43**:" jajajaja... que mal pensado es Ron, como él tiene la mente toda podrida"** pues sí, pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Gracias por seguir la historia =D._

_Rosslyn-Bott: prefiero no poner el comentario que dejaste porque podría insultar a los menores, aún así, no me esperaba menos de ti _**_=)._**

**Disclaimer: Personajes, escenarios y todo lo que reconozcan aquí es propiedad de Joanne "Kathleen" Rowling.**

**A Leer!**

_Salió con su característica pose aristocrática y el mentón elevado, con gesto de arrogancia, pero por dentro se sentía vacío, completa y totalmente vacío._

Pero, ¿por qué le extrañaba esos gestos despectivos hacia su persona? Si era él, el Príncipe de las Serpientes, aunque pensándolo bien, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en esos momentos, se hubiera burlado de su sobrenombre. Ahora ni siquiera las serpientes lo aceptaban. Sólo eran Pansy, Theo y Blaise.

Apostaría lo que fuera, a que la mayoría los Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws y Gryffindors lo detestaban con el alma entera.

Incluso Poppy Pomfrey, la enfermera lo despreciaba.

Pero, eso definitivamente no era lo peor, ahora era distinto a los demás años, ahora ni siquiera merecía su odio, sólo su indiferencia.

Se había acostumbrado a que todo el mundo lo odiara y detestara, pero había algo a lo que jamás se acostumbraría: Ser ignorado.

Una tristeza enorme se apoderaba de él cuando pasaba por los lugares más concurridos de Hogwarts y nadie lo notaba. Podía pasarse miles de veces por el mismo pasillo y nadie lo tomaba en cuenta.

Sin saber cómo, o qué había pasado, se encontraba en la entrada del colegio y observaba con avidez a unos metros de el lago se encontraba Hermione, aparentemente sola, muy cerca de un árbol, dormitando. Draco sonrió para sus adentros, ahora era su turno para asustarla.

Caminó muy despacio en dirección a la chica, que por lo que se notaba, no tenía idea de que se acercaba, cuando se encontraba a solo un metro de Hermione, una sonrisa burlona se formó en el rostro de la castaña y musitó:

—Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo ella con los ojos delicadamente cerrados, y la sonrisa permanecía.

El aludido se sorprendió bastante al escuchar las palabras de la chica, pues creía (o más bien, estaba seguro) que ella no lo había escuchado llegar.

—¿Cómo has sabido qué...?

—¿...que eres tú? Pues, no lo sé, escuché pasos muy silenciosos y deduje que eras tú—interrumpió Hermione—.Parece que adiviné.

—Sí, lo has hecho—confirmó Draco al mismo tiempo en que hacía una mueca divertida, era una sonrisa Malfoy, una mueca del lado que se asimilaba a una sonrisa y según Pansy Parkinson, era una sonrisa sexy.

Era demasiado curioso, muy curioso el hecho de que ella Hermione Granger, la rata de biblioteca, le transmitía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Porque, por alguna extraña razón, no lo trataba con el desprecio que se merecía, tenía que ser ella, la niña que insultó durante seis años, años qué, podría jurar, habían sido los más largos de la vida de Hermione.

—Granger, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Malfoy, ¿puedo evitar que lo hagas?—abriendo los ojos se sentó, recargándose en el árbol.

—Siendo sinceros, no. Pero dime, Granger, ¿Por qué me tratas así?

Hermione lo miró con cara de no entender, por lo que el joven tuvo que ser más explícito.

—Me refiero, al hecho de que no me desprecias, no me miras con odio, si no lo contrario, y si he escuchado bien, ni siquiera hablas mal de mí cuando estoy cerca, como lo hacen los demás.

—Oh, así que era eso, pues, no hay demasiado que decir, no te insulto porque tú no lo has hecho y te has mostrado muy educado conmigo, no te miro con odio, porque tu no lo has hecho, no hablo mal de ti, porque no tengo nada que decir sobre ti.

—No te entiendo muy bien.

—Es sencillo, como los años anteriores, me agredías y correspondía. Es lo mismo ahora, no me insultas y yo no lo hago, e incluso podríamos llevar una relación cordial.

—Hey, Granger, ni se te ocurra la posibilidad de que podemos ser amigos.

—Y, ¿quién ha dicho eso? Sólo me mencionado que podríamos llevar una relación CORDIAL, nadie dijo que seríamos amigos.

Después de unos minutos en que ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra, Draco se sentó en el otro extremo del árbol y susurró para sí mismo:

—Ironía.

— ¿Qué es lo irónico?—cuestionó Hermione, que había escuchado a la perfección el susurro del rubio.

—Esto. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un año, que yo me encontraría hablando con la sabelotodo de la escuela, hubiera pensado que estaba loco y seguramente lo hubiera golpeado.

—Hey, creí que no me insultarías más.

—yo no te he insultado, Granger.

—Claro que sí, me has llamado "sabelotodo"—refunfuñó la castaña.

— ¿Y eso es para ti un insulto? Deberías tomártelo como un cumplido.

—Entonces, ¿Draco Malfoy me está diciendo un cumplido?—inquirió con tono burlón, sin duda era más que divertido.

—Tal vez.

—Lo tomaré como un sí.

—Tómalo como desees.

—Sí, eso es un sí.

—Bien.

—Excelente.

—Perfecto.

—Maravilloso.

—Bueno, Granger, basta ya—interrumpió el ojigris—, creo que me tengo que ir.

—Ah sí, ¿y a donde?—inquirió Hermione, con extrañeza.

—Pues a… a… es que Pansy seguro me estará buscando—mintió. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de por qué lo hacía, si la presencia de la castaña era un gran respiro para sí.

—Pues bien, se te hace tarde ¿No, Malfoy?—Ginny acababa de llegar y miraba a Draco y a Hermione alternadamente—. Así que ya te puedes ir.

* * *

El rubio no dijo nada y se fue por donde había llegado. Sin embargo, Ginny miraba a Hermione con dureza.

—Y bien, Hermione Jane Granger ¿Por qué razón, motivo y/o circunstancia hablabas con el hurón botador?

—Pues veras, Ginn, yo…

—Nada de excusas, Hermione. Quiero una respuesta sincera y te aseguro que la tendré.

A la castaña le dio un escalofrío. Cuando Ginny Weasley quería algo, simplemente lo tenía. Lo mejor era decirle la verdad. Ella era su única amiga.

—Ah Ginny pues…—relató todo lo que había pasado los días anteriores hasta el día en que se encontraban. Cuando termino de hablar, la pelirroja miraba al vacío con expresión pensativa. Era obvio que no se esperaba nada de lo que la castaña acababa de confesarle. Cuando volvió en sí, parpadeó muchas veces y se sentó justo a un lado de la castaña. La miró con una expresión muy seria para después decir:

—No sé qué decirte, Hermione, por si no es obvio, me sorprende, me aturde que eso haya pasado ¿sabes? Nadie lo podría haber imaginado, ni siquiera Merlín, es tan confuso y extraño. No lo puedo asimilar.

—Créeme que yo tampoco, pero así ha sido estos últimos días.

—Pues, mira Hermione, no tengo nada contra Malfoy, pero sin duda Harry y Ron tienen suficientes razones para odiarle y por lo que tengo entendido tu también tendrías que odiarle, Herms.

—Lo sé, Ginny, pero no lo odio, a pesar de todo lo que me hizo y lo que yo le hice a él, me siento incapaz de odiarle. Es cierto que durante seis años me hizo la vida imposible, pero…

—Siete—interrumpió Ginny.

— ¿Cómo dices?—inquirió Hermione extrañada.

—Siete años, Hermione, siete años, han pasado siete años contando el anterior, cuando no se presentaron ni Harry ni Ron ni tú.

—Sí, pero ese año no cuenta porque nosotros tres estuvimos lejos y…

—Harry dijo que lo encontraron cuando los atraparon y los llevaron a su mansión.

—Sí, pero se negó a identificarnos. Parecía asustado.

—Vaya, eso no me lo dijo Harry—dudó Ginny—. Bueno creo que por ahora no es muy conveniente que te pasees por el colegio platicando con Malfoy.

—Yo no me he paseado por el colegio platicando con Malfoy.

—Lo sé, por eso te advierto, y si vas a hablar con él, procura que no te vean ni Harry ni Ron.

—Ginny, estaría demente si dejara que ellos me vieran hablar con Malfoy.

—Bien, Hermione. Guardaré el secreto, pero procura no hablar demasiado con ése, no creas que me agrada.

—Lo sé, Ginn.

Hermione soltó un suspiro. Malfoy le comenzaba a agradar y eso no podía significar nada bueno. ¿O si?

**Hehe**

**¿Qué tal?**

**Aquí está, creo que es un poco corto, pero tenía que actualizar pronto.**

**Cuando desean el próximo capítulo? Tomaré en cuenta sus opiniones. Pero no me pidan muy pronto porque no hago milagros. Digo y con eso de que este dia (10 de enero) entro a la sec. No creo poder actualizar demasiado.**

**Dudas? Comentarios? Sugerencias? Todo es bien recibido aquí**

**Hasta pronto!**


	10. El libro de el corazón dormido

…

No tengo palabras de disculpa para ustedes mis queridísimos lectores.

Ya sé que es horrible que la gente te abandone sin piedad… pero es que mi musa inspiradora se fue… y no había querido volver hasta hoy (bueno no es que haya querido volver, tuve que obligarla a volver, para que no se desesperaran). Y bueno estoy aquí de nuevo! Qué alegría.

Bueno, me voy a la sección: Respondiendo a sus reviews.

Blackmoon43: Pues sí, Ginny es una pesada, pero no te preocupes, esa pelirroja ya verá como es mi querido Draco, y estará para apoyarlos =).

89cheshire: Gracias por el apoyo a esta lectora =).

Bueno como son los únicos, y mis muy apreciados reviews, no me queda más remedio que dejarlos con mi historia.

Disclaimer: Personajes, escenarios y algunas de las frases, no son más que propiedad de Joanne "Kathleen" Rowling.

Reproduciendo:

—_Bien, Hermione. Guardaré el secreto, pero procura no hablar demasiado con ése, no creas que me agrada._

—_Lo sé, Ginn._

_Hermione soltó un suspiro. Malfoy le comenzaba a agradar y eso no podía significar nada bueno. ¿O sí?_

Ginny se fue, dejando a la castaña con sus cavilaciones.

No lo odiaba. O tal vez sí. No. Sí. No. Sí.

Era sumamente confuso. _Debía_ odiarle, pero por alguna extraña razón, no lo _hacía_.

Por algunos segundos imaginó la cara de Harry y Ron si supieran que hablaba con él. Ambos estarían enojados, frustrados e irritados.

Era obvio que deberían ponerse de tal forma. Porque ése chico con el que Hermione había sostenido una pequeña conversación, era Draco Malfoy. La persona que los había hecho sufrir durante seis años. No como había dicho Ginny. Porque cuando los atraparon, se negó a identificarlos. Él _sabía_ quiénes eran y no_ quiso_ decir sus identidades. La única pregunta era el ¿por qué?

* * *

Caminó hacía el castillo.

Maldita pelirroja. ¿Por qué se mete donde no la llaman? Todo iba a la perfección con Granger, hasta que apareció la chica Weasley y lo arruinó todo.

Pero un nuevo pensamiento asaltó a su mente.

¿Qué pasaría si la Weasley le contara a Cara rajada y a la Comadreja que estaba hablando con Granger? De seguro ya podía componer su epitafio.

Tragó grueso y se dirigió a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Ahí estaba Pansy y Theo, junto con la mayoría de los chicos de séptimo, en medio de la sala había una mesa llena de regalos y un cartel que cubría la mitad de la sala, decía:

¡Bienvenido a casa, Blaise!

¿Qué?

¿Blaise estaba de regreso? ¿Tan pronto? Tan sólo habían pasado algunos días desde que recibió la carta de Zabini…

Pero Draco no le había escrito ni nada… debió haberle enviado a Pansy otra carta y ella le dio todo lo que necesitaba.

Buscó entre la multitud a Blaise, pero no logró distinguirlo. Entonces caminó hacia Theo.

—Hey, Theo, ¿Dónde está Blaise?—inquirió cuando ya se había acercado lo suficiente para que pudiera escucharle.

—Creo que fue a subir sus cosas a la habitación, por cierto, se quedará en la cama que queda libre en nuestra habitación.

—Está bien, pero, ¿Por qué nadie me avisó que Blaise iba a venir?

—¿No te dijo nadie? Caramba, creí haberle dicho a Pansy que te avisara… veamos—buscó con la mirada a Parkinson hasta que logró localizarla— ¡Pansy!

Caminó hacía ellos con un movimiento exagerado de caderas.

— ¿Qué quieres, Theodore?—preguntó Parkinson con irritación.

—Sólo quería saber por qué no le avisaste a Draco sobre la fiesta de bienvenida para Blaise—respondió tranquilamente Nott.

—Ah, pues no avisé porque… porque…este…mm, yo no tuve tiempo.

—Claro—soltó Draco con cara de hastío. Unos segundos después estaba subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de los chicos de séptimo.

Abrió la puerta de par en par, para encontrarse con un Blaise mirando el cuarto con lugar pensativo. En cuanto fijó la vista en Draco, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Vaya, Draco, al fin te veo—Habló Zabini.

—Blaise, te encuentro un poco más pálido.

Ambos rieron con en los años anteriores.

* * *

Caminó hacia la Biblioteca, su lugar favorito.

Cuando entró, el olor a pergamino viejo inundó sus fosas nasales. Esa clase de olor siempre la hacía reconfortarte.

Buscó entre los estantes, algún libro que le llamase la atención, al final, en el último estante encontró un libro color plata. Volteó hacia arriba y vio en que sección se encontraba. Literatura del siglo XIX.

El libro no tenía título. Curiosa, caminó a la mesa más alejada y se sentó. Lo abrió con sumo cuidado, ojeó un par de páginas, no había nada escrito. A simple vista, solo parecía un libro sin nada impreso. Eso era bastante extraño. Pasó página por página, convencida de que debería haber algo escrito. Cerca de la mitad del libro encontró una página, con algunas líneas dispersas y el surco de una lágrima caída. Los líneas, que parecían estar escritas a mano, decían así:

—_¿Qué pasa, Pandora? No estarás molesta conmigo, ¿verdad?_

—_No te preocupes, Pigmalión, no es nada contigo, sólo estoy preocupada por ti, por mí…._

— _Me preguntaba, Pandora, ¿cuándo podremos ser nosotros mismos, sin máscaras?_

—_Somos nosotros, ahora, no existen máscaras._

—_Claro que sí, esto es una máscara, hablarnos de esta manera es utilizar máscaras…_

—_Siento tener que dejar esto así, Pigmalión._

—_No te disculpes, Pandora, esta vez fui yo el culpable, veo que aún no me llamas por mi nombre real._

—_Te conocí de ésta manera, y es de la manera en que quiero recordarte, se que tu nombre es…_

Hermione pasó distraídamente la mano por el surco de la lágrima, y todas las letras se volvieron de un tinte muy borroso. Sólo al final aparecieron unas pocas palabras:

_Fin_

_2 de junio de 1978._

Se quedó observando el libro minutos después de que todas las letras desaparecieron. El libro emitió un resplandor blancuzco y luego volvió a su tono habitual. Cerró el libro y quedó impactada al ver que letras cursivas aparecían en la portada del libro.

_Libro del corazón dormido_

—Esto es demasiado extraño—se dijo Hermione en voz alta.

Abrió el libro y se dio cuenta de que también había aparecido una especie de Índice en la primera página.

"Libros del corazón dormido" o también conocidos como "libros del amor escondido".

Una persona inteligente es la persona que ha encontrado este tomo, con el cual yo también solía comunicarme.

Este libro tiene una pareja, con la cuál tu podrás comunicarte a través de estos libros desde el momento en que una lágrima caiga de tu rostro hasta el tomo que tienes en tus manos, el libro será tuyo hasta que dejes de escribir en él.

Éste libro está destinado a unir a las personas, de la manera que me unió a mí con la mejor persona con la que puedo estar. Espero que la persona que posea ahora el libro lo utilice de la mejor manera posible. Solo hay una regla y es opcional, puedes hablar con tu verdadero nombre o utilizar un sobrenombre, yo elegí el segundo porque aumenta el misticismo entre la humanidad. También pediré unos favores, cuando decidas empezar a escribir, en la primera pagina escribe "inicio" y podrán comenzar. Cuando el tiempo haya pasado, y decidan dejar de escribir, escribe por favor la palabra "fin" y el día en que ha terminado.

Disfruta el libro que ahora posees.

Entre aturdida y extrañada, no sabiendo que hacer, decidió que la curiosidad era más grande que nada, y de esa manera, parpadeando miles de veces, consiguió que una pequeña lágrima cayera sobre el libro, ahora siendo propietaria del libro del corazón dormido.

* * *

Draco ayudo a Blaise a instalarse en su nueva habitación y dejó que este tomara una ducha. Se dejó caer en la cama que tenía tallado a sus pies la palabra "Draco".

No había nada que lo pudiera hacer más feliz.

Observó su habitación. Camas con doseles verdes, camas con colchas color plateado que bien se podían confundir con sus ojos, paredes plateadas con linear diagonales verdes, Techo blanco con una cuerda colgando, tocador de madera finamente tallada….

—_Espera—pensó Draco para sí— ¿Cuerda colgando del techo?_

Se levantó de una manera automática tomando su varita y se dirigió al rincón que tenía la cuerda colgando y estiró el brazo, jalando el cordón, descubriendo una trampilla, junto con una escalera de madera que se veía poco resistente. Sin pensarlo más de 6 veces subió por la escalera, cerró la trampilla detrás sí y murmuró ¡Lumos!.

Caminó cerca de las paredes buscando antorchas, cuando por fin las encendió todas, vio con claridad que había allí.

Era una pequeña sala de lectura, con un gran estante cubierto de libros de forro negro. En esa estancia había muy pocas cosas, un sillón muy pequeño junto a una gran mesa. Curioseó por el lugar y finalmente se dirigió hacia los libros, al final se dio la vuelta, pero recibió un pequeño destello plateado el estante, giró y encontró que en la esquina inferior derecha descansaba un solo libro color plateado, su titulo rezaba:

_Libro de el corazón dormido_


	11. Un poco de luz en su vida

Creo que las lectoras de este fic merecen una gigante disculpa con respecto al tiempo en que me he tardado en actualizar este capítulo, y la verdad es que no sabía cómo continuarlo, y, bueno, este es el último capítulo de la historia. (Claro aún me falta el epílogo)

Por cierto los asteriscos "*" son para indicar, por así decirlo, lo que escribe cada quién. Ejemplo:

*_Hola, ¿cómo estás?_

Eso, queridos lectores será lo que escribe cada muchacho, la "conversación".

Bueno eso es todo. ¡A Leer!

* * *

Reproduciendo:

_Era una pequeña sala de lectura, con un gran estante cubierto de libros de forro negro. En esa estancia había muy pocas cosas, un sillón muy pequeño junto a una gran mesa. Curioseó por el lugar y finalmente se dirigió hacia los libros, al final se dio la vuelta, pero recibió un pequeño destello plateado del estante, giró y encontró que en la esquina inferior derecha descansaba un solo libro color plateado, su titulo rezaba:_

_Libro del corazón dormido_

Movido por la curiosidad, sacó el libro del estante y lo observo durante unos segundos. ¿Qué clase de libro podría ser aquél?

Pero, a diferencia del libro que Hermione había encontrado, el que reposaba sobre las manos de Draco Malfoy tenía una pequeña inscripción debajo del título.

"_Sólo un corazón puro, sólo un corazón que jamás haya probado el amor, podrá encontrar este libro, Un corazón Dormido._

Quedó bastante confundido con aquella inscripción. Un corazón dormido. Que jamás había conocido el amor, podría encontrar el libro que descansaba en sus brazos. ¿Que podía significar eso?

Abrió el libro y leyó lo que parecía un índice, alzó ambas cejas. ¿Un libro con el que te podías comunicar? Oh vamos, debía ser un juego. Eso era imposible.

Dio vuelta a la página y se quedó observándola durante unos segundos. Al principio creyó que era su imaginación, pero después se dio cuenta de que en verdad unas letras se formaban.

En letra cursiva aparecieron unas pocas letras en la parte superior, decía: _Inicio._

Abrió los ojos con desmesura. ¿Qué diantres era eso? ¿Qué podía hacer? Unos segundos después otras pocas palabras aparecieron: _¿Hay alguien aquí?_

¿Debía escribir en él?, no creía que alguien más encontrara el libro, así que decidió que sí, el libro le pertenecería a él.

Caminó a la pared y golpeó con fuerza sus nudillos contra ésta. Repitió esta acción varias veces hasta que sus nudillos sangraron y una pequeña lágrima cayó sobre el libro y ahora Draco Malfoy era dueño del libro del corazón dormido.

Se sentó sobre el sillón y escribió:

_D*¿Qué tal?_

Otras letras aparecieron:

_H* ¿Quién eres?_

_D*No te diré mi nombre, creo que si lo sabes, esto podría terminar la conversación que no ha empezado_*escribió Draco_._

_H*Bien, Quien quiera que seas, ¿cómo quieres que te llame?_

Pensó durante unos segundos, y ya tenía el nombre perfecto para sí.

_D*Bien, puedes llamarme Ares._

_H* ¿Ares? ¿Cómo el de la mitología de los muggles?_

_D* ¿Existe un Ares en la mitología muggle? Yo no lo sabía. Sólo me gusta el nombre._

_H*Bien, a mí puedes llamarme Perséfone._

_D*Perséfone. Lindo nombre._

_H*Creo que yo no puedo escribir lo mismo de Ares*_Escribió la joven.

_D* ¿Y por qué no?_

_H*Según la mitología muggle, Ares era un dios destructor, en las guerras jamás conoció amigos o enemigos y atacaba por igual. Lo único que sabía hacer era destruir—_escribió Hermione a toda prisa, al parecer, aún conservaba la manía de responder toda clase de preguntas sin fallar.

Aquella declaración para la chica que se hacía llamar "Perséfone" hizo pensar al rubio dos cosas:

La chica había contestado demasiado rápido, eso le recordaba en cierta manera a Granger.

La descripción del nombre que había elegido para sí, era justo como se sentía.

_D*Vaya… Eso es algo que yo no sabía, pero si lo pienso es justo así como me siento, en la guerra sólo busqué ayudarme a mí y a nadie más. Creo, entonces, que es el nombre perfecto para mí._

_H*Oh. Entonces, Ares, creo que debiste haber sufrido mucho en aquella guerra._

_D*No sé por qué piensas así. La guerra no me afectó en lo más mínimo. En lo que quizá tengas razón, Perséfone, es que he sufrido mucho, antes y después de la guerra._

_H*Y, ¿podrías contarme?* _Escribió Hermione con cierto temor.

_D*No, perdona, pero no puedo. Sería demasiado fácil que adivinaras mi identidad, y siéndote sincero, prefiero mantenerla oculta*_

¿Qué pasaba con el aquél muchacho que era tan importante no revelar su identidad?Por un segundo, la imagen de Draco le cruzó por la cabeza, cuando ese chico escribió que se sentía como el dios Ares, Hermione Granger pensó en Malfoy.

H*_Bien, entonces no lo mencionaré más. ¿De acuerdo?*_

_D*Completamente*_

* * *

En otra parte del castillo…

Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley estaban en el Gran Comedor, disfrutando ahora de la cena.

—Oye, Harry, ¿Cuánto crees que tarde Hermione en venir a cenar? Ya es ahora de que aparezca—le comentaba Ron a Harry.

—Sí, es cierto, pero ya he paseado por casi todo el castillo y no la he encontrado—respondió una voz que no era la de Potter, si no la de Ginny, que se sentaba al lado de su hermano y tomaba un poco de pollo.

—¿Ya buscaste en la biblioteca, Ginny?

—No, pero lo más seguro es que esté ahí.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues en cuanto termine de cenar, iremos a buscarla—decidió Ron, mientras se llevaba un gran trozo de carne a la boca.

—Pues si va a hacer así, creo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para poder buscar a Herms—se burló Harry, que ya había terminado de cenar hacia unos minutos.

—Vamos, no se burlen de mí—se quejó Ronald, al ver que su hermana y Harry reían a mandíbula batiente—, que ustedes tengan poco apetito no es mi problema.

—Pero nosotros no tenemos problemas de apetito—apostilló Ginny—, tú eres el que tiene problemas, porque comes demasiado.

Ron la miró ofendido y siguió comiendo los trozos de carne que había en su plato.

Cerca de media hora después, el pelirrojo por fin pudo terminar de cenar y se encaminaron los 3 en busca de Hermione.

* * *

En esos momentos, Hermione se encontraba en la conversación más interesante que había tenido en toda su vida.

_H*¿De verdad ya has hecho todos los ensayos que el profesor Binns nos ha dejado esta semana?*_

Sí, esa era la conversación más interesante que Hermione había tenido, conversar con alguien sobre las tareas del colegio.

_D*Claro que sí, Perséfone, digamos que últimamente no tengo demasiados amigos, así que me sobra el tiempo para los trabajos de los profesores._

_H*Vaya, yo aún no los he terminado todos, solo llevo 4 de los 7 que son en total—_escribía apesadumbrada Hermione.

En esos momentos Harry Potter y los dos Weasley entraban a la biblioteca hablando en un todo demasiado alto para la señora Pince, que los mandó a callar con un ademán.

Hermione los escucho venir desde lejos y se apuró a escribir:

_H_*_Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Hasta pronto._

Y sin dar tiempo a "Ares" de poder despedirse, cerró el libro a toda prisa y tomó el libro más cercano a su mesa, abrió una página al azar y simuló que leía.

A los pocos segundos llegaron los otros tres chicos con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vaya, creíamos que jamás ibas a aparecer, ¿eh, Herms?—hablaron los 3 al mismo tiempo, daba la impresión de que ya habían ensayado aquél parlamento.

—Oh, vamos, sólo he estado aquí cerca de una hora—habló con paciencia Hermione, pero por dentro estaba bastante agitada a causa de que casi la descubrían con el libro del corazón dormido.

—Bueno, venimos a llevarte para que puedas cenar, no es justo que te estés perdiendo de la cena—le informó Ginny.

—Bien, entonces espérenme en la puerta de la biblioteca, les juró que no tardaré demasiado—suplicó Hermione.

—Bien, Herms, pero si tardas más de dos minutos te arrastraremos al Gran Comedor—sentenció Ginny.

Cuando los chicos salieron de la vista de Hermione, se apresuró a abrir el libro plateado y escribió lo más rápido posible:

H*_Lo siento, Ares, ¿aún estas aquí?_

La respuesta llegó más rápido de lo Hermione esperaba.

D*_Por supuesto que sí._

_H*Me tengo que ir Ares, ¿Cuándo podremos comunicarnos de nuevo?_

_D*¿Te parece bien mañana a las 8:00?_

_H*Me queda perfecto._

_D*Dulces sueños, Perséfone._

* * *

Draco cerró libro dando un suspiro. ¿Quién sería aquella chica misteriosa? Guardó el libro en el librero y bajo con cuidado las escaleras.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de tenderse en la cama cuando Blaise salió de la ducha, ya completamente vestido, y el cabello mojando todo su rostro. Empezó a bajar por la escaleras, pero antes de perderse de vista, miró sobre su hombro al chico que se encontraba tenido en su cama, mirando el techo.

—Vamos, Draco, únete a la fiesta.

El rubio sonrió y camino junto al moreno.

* * *

Ella cerró el libro dando un suspiro. ¿Quién sería aquel chico misterioso? Tomó con cuidado el libro y se dispuso a meterlo en su mochila. Pero antes de lograr meterlo en la mochila, un pensamiento cruzó la mente de la castaña. Ese era un libro de la biblioteca, sin pedirlo a la señora Pince, era una infracción a las normas del colegio, pero no podía pedirlo a la señora Pince, puesto que lo revisaría y encontraría todo lo escrito en el libro, y como era un ejemplar muy raro, quizá lo llevarían a examinar y ella no podría seguir escribiendo.

— ¡Vamos, Hermione!

La voz de Ginny atravesó su mente y sin pensarlo más metió a toda prisa el libro en su mochila y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Hermione al salir de la biblioteca con un libro, con el que estaba segura, se formaría una historia que prometería demasiado.

Quizá demasiado, una historia que los marcaría a ambos de por vida.

...

* * *

Siento mucho que esto acabe solamente aquí, de verdad me gustaría continuarlo, pero no tengo una historia realmente, sólo escribo cosas que vienen a mi mente en un par de segundos.

Sé, y no me dejarán mentir, que soy muy mala escritora, claro la idea en sí es buena, pero yo no nací para escribir historias.

El Epilogo lo pondré en unos días …

¡Gracias a todos!


End file.
